For Real
by MariekoWest
Summary: Ryouma Echizen hasn't been himself, or maybe he's never been more unguardedly himself in all his life; and a certain cheeky American was to blame. Some KevRyo (Kevin Smith x Ryouma Echizen) for you this love month. (Warning: Yaoi/BL Lime & Dirty Talk. Please read complete warnings inside *carefully*.)


**Notes:** This is a re-post from my abandoned account.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi. BL. MxM. Lime. Dirty talk. Expletives. (You get the idea.) Not exactly shota-con because they're the same age, and it's consensual (sorta). But I'll warn you for underage naughtiness as well for good measure.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except this derivative fanwork that I don't profit from.

* * *

Story #6:

 **"For Real"**

* * *

 _Being alone doesn't mean that one is unhappy. It just means that you haven't gotten to that place where you are supposed to be yet…  
_

 **-x-**

"What is happening to me…?"

Karupin looked up and stared at his master, as if knowing… understanding his woes.

Ryouma Echizen was a perpetual loner.

He had good friends at Seigaku, and he was happy. But being so set apart from everyone else by fate is not as easy to deal with as he makes it look. He often wondered how Sempai Fuji dealt with it. They were almost on the same level when it came to tennis talent. Which is why he often felt drawn to the mild-mannered upperclassman. But still, they were not the same. Fuji was older than him, he had a younger brother and elder sister, and it's not like they were cut out to be best friends. It was more like having someone to look up to. He still felt alone. And he had grown used to it.

What he never imagined was finding someone even more exactly like him than Shuusuke Fuji.

 _Or rather, that someone, finding him._

 _Someone exactly like him._

 _Only, about as jaded as he was unsociable. Two peas in a dysfunctional pod._

Ryouma's life had changed so drastically ever since _he_ appeared. The more he got to know him, the more he wanted to be with him. So much so that he chose to go to America, over playing alongside his teammates.

It was like a dream. A dream he had yet to wake up from. _A dream that goes by the name of Kevin Smith._ Whenever he was with Kevin he didn't feel alone anymore. He felt… happy. A completely different dimension of happy he was not yet fully able to comprehend.

He simply thought of it as finding a best friend, and someone who was exactly on the same page as he was. It was almost too good to be true. But he was grateful for the companionship, and the budding friendship…

That was all he cared to think of it, until the day he decided to tie up loose ends once and for all with his team, specifically his team captain. And Kevin reacted a little more out of bounds than he had foreseen…

 _That was when things got all jumbled and confusing. Or maybe that turmoil was just the prelude to something else. Something so much more than he bargained for…_

"Don't go."

"Why not?"

"Because you still owe me!"

"Owe you what, exactly?" Ryouma enunciated, trying not to flinch from the vicelike grip the blond had on his arm. And really, Kevin's eyes were just too blue and pretty when he was bossy.

"A punch, remember?"

Ryouma didn't know how to react to that. Finally after some moments of silence wherein the American teen refused to let go of his arm, the Seigaku prodigy shot back, with some feigned weariness in his flawless American accent, "You're still hung up about that?"

"I hit you then, and you still haven't hit me back…" Kevin stubbornly rebutted. "I'll only let you go if you punch me. That way I won't feel like I owe you or anything."

Oh. Ryouma couldn't understand why he felt disappointed. He thought Kevin wanted him to stay for…

 _For what?_

 _Other reasons…?_

"I don't want to hit you." Ryouma muttered somewhat sounding more cross than he intended. "I'm leaving."

"No! Wait!" Kevin grabbed his arm. "Okay, fine! You don't want to hit me, just kiss me then."

Ryouma's eyes grew wide for a moment, unable to mask his shock. "W-what…?!"

A huge smirk grew on the American's face, and that's how Ryouma knew he had just been had. And he had to admit later on, that he actually got had pretty good.

 _Yarou._ Ryouma thought, before giving the American boy a strong jab to the gut. He deserved it.

But as soon as the blond had recovered, his loud unrepressed laughter echoed loudly in the airport's open space, and he felt his cheeks heat up even more.

"You are too cute, with your face all red and flustered like that, Ryouma!"

 _Maybe I should have punched him harder…_ Ryouma thought, feeling rather mortified at the stares they were getting.

 _In the face. Next time. Definitely._

"Now we're even!"

Ryouma 'harummph'd' and continued to make distance between him and the object of his disgruntlement.

"Hey, wait!"

Ryouma's luggage hand was once again yanked back and he found himself face to face with those searing blue eyes, still gleaming with mirth from his teasing.

Then those same blue eyes glazed over darkly the next moment, and he was suddenly too close, that Ryouma found himself paralyzed.

Kevin's lips pressed over his, his tongue slipping out briefly and sliding in-between the Seigaku junior's lips.

Ryouma blinked several times at the sudden intense heat that flooded his body from the point of their connection. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to close his mouth again, even after Kevin had pulled away.

With a sly smile, the blond gently tipped his chin up with a slender finger, effectively closing his mouth.

"Now you owe me a kiss, eh?"

Ryouma's mouth went agape again.

And with a meaningful wink, Kevin turned and walked away, waving. "You can pay me back next time, when you come back!"

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!"

The yell had escaped him before he could stop himself.

 _Great._

Now he had succeeded in drawing even more attention to himself.

Ryouma swore under his breath that hated the American boy's guts.

 **-x-**

Ryouma sighed deeply. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath. Why was remembering to breath suddenly so complicated…?

He was back in Japan now… but he really wasn't.

He had defeated Tezuka like he promised he would, and though it was every bit as satisfying as he imagined it would be (okay, maybe even more)… the feeling was gone soon and all he could think about was that tomorrow was his flight back to America.

Somehow the idea made his heart stop and beat funny in his chest.

Why was he panicking so much? It's not like it meant anything. Kevin was just being an idiot, and trying to wreck his composure.

That's all it was.

That's all.

"Meoowwrrroooww!"

Karupin literally bounced off the bed as Ryouma sat bolt upright at the sound of his mobile phone's buzzing.

 _Who on earth would call at this ungodly time in the morning…?_

He snatched up the device and flipped it open without bothering to check who it was.

"Hey."

That husky, drawling voice was so familiar to him by now.

 _Kevin._

His heart plunged the very moment his mind fully wrapped itself around that name.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

He meant to sound bored, but the Japanese teen mentally clicked his tongue at how shaky and eager his voice came out. It didn't help that his pulse suddenly decided to outrun his body.

It took a heart-stopping number of seconds before the boy on the other line breathed out a response; all the while Ryouma was trying not to burst his lungs.

"I can't sleep."

Again, that familiar plunging sensation in his chest, as though his heart had now decided to settle in his gut.

He didn't remember Kevin's voice sounding as sexy and breathy as it did now. Wait, was this really Kevin, or maybe this was just a weird dream? He's been having quite a bit much of those lately…

"H-how the hell is that my problem?!" Ryouma hissed back, extra careful not to let his voice raise beyond a whisper. It was after all only 6 in morning. He'd hate for his old man to come storming into his room and catching him in this state. He'd never hear the end of it!

"Because I keep thinking of you." Came the all-too-straightforward reply.

And Ryouma couldn't think of a witty comeback to that. He was suddenly hyper aware of the other's soft, deep breathing on the other end.

Which made him unconsciously hold his own. And of course his oxygen-deprived lungs felt like they would explode from the sheer pressure of air he refused to exhale.

"What the heck am I supposed to do about it?" Ryouma replied after the torturous silence, where he could take not another moment of listening to Kevin's breathing.

 _Why did it seem so sensual all of a sudden?_

He didn't even realize his other hand had made its way inside his pyjama pants, trying to appease the heat mounting there.

 _Shit. Shit, shit…_

 _This is not… good._

 _At all…_

As soon as he touched himself, he only felt his arousal twitch all the more to attention, and instinct took over, fingers wrapped itself snugly and began stroking.

A soft chuckle ensued from the receiver, then just when he thought Kevin could not possibly sound any more seductive, his says almost breathlessly, like he was whispering it right into Ryouma's ear. "I wanted to hear your voice. Keep talking. You sound even sexier over the phone, you know that?"

Ryouma shuddered. He was fully hard now all of a sudden.

 _What the fuck? Was Kevin actually, really flirting with him?_

Sure yeah, they did that sometimes, but it was all for kicks. Right?

 _Is he just trying to rile me again?_

"What the hell are you driving at, Kevin?" Ryouma hissed through gritted teeth.

What was happening? He's never had urges like this before…

"I imagined it so clearly… The day I would finally crush you."

Ryouma's breath hitched, he paused with bated breath. Beads of sweat that had collected cascading down his temple.

"But when you walked up to me that day and I saw you face to face, for the first time… I wanted to break you even more, _Ryouma Echizen_. And not only in tennis."

At the very sensually charged confession, he couldn't help but gnaw on his lip and scrunch his eyes.

Ryouma felt an eternity pass before Kevin spoke again. He knew he should break the silence, dismiss the whole stupid conversation, and more importantly, stop touching himself, but… he didn't understand, why beyond all reason, this was just _really turning him on_.

"Ryouma… I want to fuck you so badly."

"Ngh!" Ryouma dropped the phone as he felt himself peak, and he smothered his face into the pillow in desperate hopes that Kevin did NOT hear any of his unmistakable involuntary noises. He bit on his lower lip so hard to stop from crying out as he rode out such a powerful orgasm, faint tears springing to his eyes and a breathless "fuck" escaping his lips once he felt the pressure and tiny explosions subside.

He really did not want to pick up his phone. He stared hazily at the innocent looking gadget on the floor where it had toppled face down, the carpet hopefully muffling the mouth piece enough.

"S-sorry, Karupin kind of jumped me, I lost my grip." Aww, that has got to be the lamest excuse in the entire universe. _A tennis player losing his grip, yeah right._ And though Kevin said nothing, he could practically imagine that smug triumphant look on the boy's handsome face, a slight puff of air the only indication of it. Ryouma mentally smacked his forehead. _Way to go. Like Kevin would buy such a dumb excuse!_ Wait, why was he even apologizing, the last thing Kevin said was…

 _Ryouma… I want to fuck you so badly._

Ryouma grunted inwardly as he felt Kevin continue to smirk on the other end. This has got to be a dream. No amount of reality can be this stupid.

"Look, I don't know what you're driving at, but I'm busy, Kevin!" The ebony-haired boy muttered, readying himself to dismiss any retorts to the contrary.

"Sure you are… I can't imagine what you could possible be _busy_ _with_ … at 6 in the morning…"

Blinking, Ryouma ran his fingers through his messy hair, momentarily disorientated by the shift, completely forgetting his resolve, Kevin's smirk practically bleeding into the receiver to his ear.

"Whatver. Just fucking go to sleep, Kevin!"

"Wait."

Ryouma froze, eyes widening. Damnit, why can't he just hang up?

"You did beat the crap out of your constipated Team Captain, that Tehzuka-dude right?"

"What…? Uh, yeah. What about it?"

"I knew you would. I'm glad to hear it. Now you can finally focus on what really matters."

"So you never stop reminding me…" Ryouma couldn't help but grumble.

"He didn't make a move on you, did he?"

"What?" Okay, this conversation officially crossed over from weirdly depraved to outright bizarre. "Our captain Tezu—"

"…has a thing for you."

Seriously? Ryouma could hardly believe this was even taking place.

"I kept thinking about your stories, and I…" Kevin took a deep long breath, and Ryouma couldn't help his own bated breath as he anticipated hearing him resume talking. "I couldn't sleep thinking that he might've made a move on you. While I find that idea really sexy, I can't deny that it also makes me insanely jealous."

The brunette shook his head, trying to clear it even just for a moment. His skin was prickly cold, sweat beading on his forehead, and he brought his free hand to pinch his thigh for good measure, wanting really bad to wake up from this madness, quite sure it was one of his dreams.

"I meant it, Ryouma."

"What, the part about wanting to fuck me?" Ryouma breathed out before he could think. His voice a low, seductive whisper, finally getting into the spirit of this whole game, and feeling deliriously brazen enough to challenge Kevin. Always so instinctually competitive in everything.

Kevin let out an low amused laugh, "Yeah. I do, actually. Very much."

Ryouma licked his lips, and tried his best not to tremble as he felt his boner return full on with a vengeance. _Damnit, Kevin. Fuck you._ Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best choice of words at the moment…

"You've been fucking with my mind for the longest time anyway. I guess… somewhere in-between that drawn-out sick obsession and all the self-loathing, it became something so much more than just tennis. Seeing you and getting to spend time with you just cemented it all. I can't stop it anymore. I want you."

Ryouma felt a swelling ache in his chest. It was warm, no, it was searing hot. All the pent-up emotions were just overflowing from everything that had happened, up to this point. Up to this- Kevin, talking dirty to him via long-distance. And somehow he couldn't see it as anything else but insanely sweet. He knew and understood as much, even with so many things unsaid. He didn't know how, he just did. And as he heard the blonde's uneasy breathing and noises, he couldn't help the ragged breaths escaping from his own lips as well. "Kevin…"

"I know you want me too, Ryouma."

And just like that, the seductive and breathless way Kevin delivered those predatory words bled into his mind and body more than it already did, and he finally let go of the device and moaned into the sheets, absolutely flabbergasted at how painfully hard he had become all over again at such laughable nonsense. He curled up into himself, and smothered his face into the pillow to avoid waking the entire household.

 **-x-**

He awoke, groaning at the unmistakable –and very real- wet discomfort in his pants.

Listening for a few tense moments to make sure he hadn't roused anyone, he thanked the heavens that he managed to not actually scream out even if he did so hard in his dream. Thankfully, Karupin was still sleeping soundly on one side of his bed, undisturbed. How he envied his cat at the moment.

Gingerly, he edged out of the bed, thinking a cold shower was in order, when his phone blinked and a soft beep told him that he had mail.

 _"See you later, Ryouma. You still owe me a kiss."_

 _Perfect… Speak of the devil._

Ryouma scowled at the screen, both irked and amazed at how the American boy's confidence and self-assuredness did not require any further bolstering. Perhaps it was his own actions –or inaction- that strengthened the blue-eyed boy's unwavering belief that his feelings would be reciprocated. He knew Kevin was smart enough to understand Ryouma's inner workings. They were practically mirror images of each other after all. Kevin, the epitome of a Japanized-American, even studying the language to excellence for the sake of beating him. And he was practically an American himself, born in America, and had learned to speak perfect English even before he could master Japanese.

It's true he was somewhat a dead-giveaway. He hadn't exactly pushed Kevin away despite everything. His thoughts momentarily derailed by the need to clean up his mess, nudging him to resume his trek to the bathroom, when his phone beeped yet again. And Ryouma cursed crisply under his breath at the message that popped up…

 _"Had a really interesting dream about you. Tell you about it when I see you tonight."_

Ryouma stared at the message for some minutes, mind-blanked. Then he tossed his phone to the bed as he began unbuttoning his shirt for that much needed cold shower, his heart racing with anticipation at what that dream might be…

He scoffed out loud.

"I can't wait."

 **The End.**

* * *

( **Misc A/N:** Good heavens, whatever possessed me to make this incomprehensible amalgamation of smutty fuwah-fuwah.(:I) I feel like I should apologize for it but I won't. I regret nothing.)

* * *

(05/14/2016 - 06/06/2016)

* * *

 **X-posted:** MariekoWest {AO3} / MewrSaidTheCat {dA}

* * *

 **My Hetalia fics** : LM_Artless {AO3} / lovemeartless {FFnet} / frukdilection {dA}

* * *

 **Original** (Hetero-) **Stories & Prose**: Lovisa_Baobab {AO3}  
 **Blog/Works Archive** : mariexfolie. {blog. fc2. com}


End file.
